The Changelings
by Sianna and Sailean
Summary: "Only my closest friends call me Nashi, YOU may call me Limnashi..."
1. The Past/Present

The Changelings ****

The Changelings

By Sianna and Sailean

Prologue: The Past 

In the past, there were only two known Realms. The Mortal Realm, where you, I, and everyone else exist, and the Nether Realm, the home of the evil Dynasty, once ruled by Talpa. Five years ago, he was defeated by five teens in mystical armor, the Ronin Warriors, and his own Warlords. The Nether Realm was transformed from a dark and gloomy nightmare into a place where the world's inhabitants could live peacefully. Unknown to everyone else, the shift in power opened the third realm, a realm of Myths and Fantasy. A creature of immense power escaped and, upon entering the Mortal Realm, transformed the Earth, as we knew it. All the monsters of our deepest fears and all the mystical beings of our wildest dreams began appearing and humans thought the original creature was a thing of Royalty. It wasn't until later, after we named him our leader, that we realized that those fantastic living myths were, in reality, humans changed by the ruler, who we now know to be a demon of the most evil threads of the universe. Mischief, the demon that holds our realm captive, is from the Gateway Realm. That Realm is the Gate between the Mortal and Nether Realms, and was only entered for the briefest amount of time when crossing from one to the other without the travelers even knowing. It is not known whether or not Mischief is male or female, or what he looks like, but it is known that if nothing is done, and done soon, no humans will be left on this earth. Groups of humans are becoming harder and harder to find. This is the story of the two girls that, with the help of the Ronin Warriors and company, saved this world.

~*0*~

Chapter One: The Present

The day was quiet as a gentle breeze stirred the red, orange, and yellow leaves both on the trees and on the ground where they had fallen. The silence was soon broken as the crashes of battle were clearly heard. Two girls fought back to back. The shorter of the two wielded a spear with great skill, easily knocking one of the smaller demons away from her. Her mid-thigh length cream-colored hair shifted with her movements as she tried to defend herself. Her caramel brown eyes were worried as she also tried to keep an eye on her taller companion. The second girl had dark green, silver-tinted hair that was almost as long as the shorter girl's and silver eyes with a dark green star burst. She held two rapiers and cut down any demons that came too close. The shorter one smiled as she decided to toss a few comments over her shoulder.

"You think we can expect help any time soon?"

"Around here? Are you kidding?" 

Just then, five boys came rushing out from behind the trees. It didn't take long for them to finish off the last of the attacking demons, then turn to the two girls. One of the boys walked over to them, two katanas still held in his hands.

"Thanks." The cream haired girl studied the black haired boy approaching her.

"Why did you thank him, Shane? We could have handled it!" The green haired girl placed her hands on her hips. She tucked her hair behind one large and pointed ear.

"I know that, Nashi, but they _did_ help us." Shane patted the taller girl on her cheek before turning back to all of the boys, who were by now surrounding them. "Gentlemen, please, if you would be so kind as to get out of our way we have things to do and people to see." She tried to push past a boy with blonde hair, but he resolutely held his stance, looking toward the dark haired boy.

"Ryo?" he asked.

The boy called Ryo tried to approach Shane, but Nashi stepped into his path recognizing his authority. She met his tiger blue eyes for a moment before turning from him. She mumbled something under her breath that sounded something like 'insufferable male' before grabbing Shane's arm. "We will be leaving now," she said to the whole assembly.

Before she could go more that two steps, a large ash blue haired giant stepped in her way.

Shane looked up and up to meet his gaze. "Well.... Nashi? What do we do now?" 

"Give me a minute, I'm thinking." She studied all the boys from below her lashes. _When I say, make a dash for it!_ Shane heard her voice in her head. She nodded in a slight movement for affirmative, but before they could take the move Ryo grabbed Shane's other arm.

Nashi looked at his hand for a second before releasing Shane's other arm. Before anyone could blink, Ryo was on his back having received a quick jab in the nose from Shane. The other boys started laughing and making jibes at Ryo and Nashi used that time to grab Shane's arm and started running. 

The auburn haired boy was the first to give chase with the others close behind. The girls kept ahead of them easily, not even breaking out in a sweat, but Shane looked at Nashi, a hidden question in her eye. Nashi slowed down, as did Shane and they let the boys catch up with them. Shane faced them as they approached. "Why are you following us?" she asked conversationally.

Ryo came puffing up, holding his nose to stop the bleeding. "Because we don't know who you are," he said nasally.

"Oh, and do you know every one?" Nashi asked sarcastically, placing her hand on her hip.

"No of course not, but your not like any one else, Nashi. Just look at your ears. You're not even human are you?" This was asked by the blue haired boy, his blue eyes serious.

Nashi stiffened. Leveling her star burst eyes on him she said, "Only my closest friends call me Nashi, _you_ may call me Limnashi. And as to my ears, they are none of your concern. If I wanted the opinion of some smurf, and a male to boot, I would have asked you." She narrowed her eyes further at him. "Furthermore-"

"You've said enough, Nashi." Shane put her hand on her shoulder. Nashi backed a little but didn't stop glaring.

"Rowen, I think you'd better back off too." The auburn haired boy stated calmly.

Shane looked at him. "What's your name?" she asked curiously. She looked at the other boys as well. "What are all of your names?"

Ryo stepped forward. "Our names are not important-"

"Well that's not fair is it Ryan?" Shane stepped forward, almost as if flirting, but there was a feral glint in her eye.

Ryo stepped back, not liking that look at all. "The names Ryo, He's Rowen," pointing at the blue haired boy, "that's Cye," pointing at the auburn haired boy, "that's Kento," the ash haired, "and that's Sage." The last was the blonde who had first blocked her path.

Shane looked almost disappointed for a split second before turning to Nashi. _Should we trust them?_ she thought, knowing Nashi would read her mind.

Nashi considered the question carefully, studying the five boys._ I think we can, but only so much. _came the answer. 

Shane turned back to the boys, And walked up to Ryo. "What do you want to do with us." She playfully looked up at him from under her lashes. She watched, fascinated, as a slow flush crept up his jaw.

Before Ryo could answer, Sage came up and whispered something in her ear. "That's interesting. I'll have to get back to you on that." She tried to hide her grin as she made yet another blush. He hadn't expected her to take him seriously. Before Shane could reassure him, Nashi stepped forward. 

"If you're done?" she asked Shane. Shane contemplated for a minute before nodding, now unable to hide the huge grin on her face. "You make me sick," Nashi said in disgust before turning to Ryo. "All flirting aside, Ryo, what do you want with us?" She glared at Sage as he looked like he was about to make a comment. "Don't even think it." She said dangerously. Sage backed up, holding his hands in front of him. Nashi crossed her arms in satisfaction and turned back to Ryo. "Well?" she asked impatiently, wanting to be on her way.

"Come with us." Ryo said, and before they could answer, he turned and started walking. Nashi was going to say something, but Shane jumped up and clapped her hand over her mouth, silencing her and smiling at Cye, who was smiling at them in apology.

"He does that a lot," he said conspiratorially.

Ryo looked over his shoulder. "Well?" he asked in the same voice Nashi had used and Shane was glad she still had her hand over Nashi's mouth.

Shane dragged an unwilling Nashi behind her as they followed the five boys.

~~~~~~~~~

"What did you say to Shane?" Sage glanced at Kento, who was walking beside him. Sage blushed and ducked his head.

"You don't need to hear that," he said. Unnoticed by both boys, the object of their conversation had gotten into step right behind them.

"Nothin' much, Kento. It was just an offer that I might have to take him up on later." Both boys jumped and Sage blushed yet again.

"Shane, not right now!" Nashi pulled Shane to the back of the line with her.

"Aww, come _on_ Nashi!" Nashi's only answer was a look. Shane stood there mutinously, and Nashi walked up and tried to grab her arm. Before she could, Shane grabbed both Sage and Kento's arm one on each side of her. She looked over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at Nashi.

Nashi was about to reach up and grab her anyway, but a hand on her arm stopped her. Nashi met Rowen's blue eyes with a silvery glare. "You're touching me. Why?" 

Rowen almost grinned, but wisely held it in. "I think Shane is happy where she is." They both turned their gaze to the diminutive girl flirting shamelessly with both boys, trying to make them blush. She was definitely succeeding, because both boys were a constant beet red.

Nashi crossed her arms with a humph. She looked over to Rowen, unwillingly admiring his eyes. "Can I help you with anything else?" she said archly.

Rowen seemed to consider it for a moment before replying. "No, I think we're through."

"Then why are you still here?" She hadn't realized it, but a sly smile crept up her face. Shane looked over her shoulder at just the right time to catch it.

"Nashi! You're _flirting!!!_" Shane squealed.

Nashi glared, and moved away from Rowen. "Am not." she said sullenly. Shane just laughed and went back to her blushing pursuit, by now she had Cye there with her too, and he was blushing even harder than the other two. Ryo was still in the front, playing the silent leader.

"Its not that bad you know." Nashi turned to Rowen in askance. "Flirting I mean." He sidestepped a little, seeing the glare in her eye. "Don't bite my head off, Limnashi." He put a little stress on her name.

Nashi blushed slightly, glad that Shane did not see that, "You can call me Nashi, Rowen. That was just my bad attitude talking earlier." She met his gaze fiercely. "I'm not apologizing, you deserved it," she broke off, glad Shane was still busy with her game. 

Rowen grinned, assuming that it was an apology, no matter what she said. He was thinking that when he felt a sharp slap to his head.

"I said it _wasn't!_" Nashi hissed at him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, certain that she hadn't read his thoughts.

"I just know that you thought it was an apology, but it wasn't" Nashi turned her head nervous that he might guess.

"And what makes you say that?"

Nashi saw her exit. "Because you're a man, and all men twist words till they are what they want to hear." Shane had herd this last sentence and knew how long Nashi could go on with her man bashing so she stepped in and shooed Rowen up to the front with his other friends.

Kento, Sage, and Cye all breathed a sigh of relief at her exit, but they all saw the promise in her eye. Before any one could say anymore, Ryo stopped and turned to face them. "We're here." he said and opened the gate.

As the group filed through the gate, a young woman smiled at them from the front door. Her brown hair was pulled back from her face in a headband. Her blue eyes scanned the boys and their two new companions. Shane and Nashi examined their surroundings carefully.

"Hey, Mia," Cye called as they approached the brunette. She grinned and waved to them.

"Hi, guys. The others are inside. Who are your friends?"

"Mia, this is Shane and Nashi. Girls, this is Mia, a good friend of ours," Sage said, introducing the three. The women nodded to each other as they filed inside. The eight people moved to the living room. Almost immediately, the sound of a rising argument reached their ears.

"It's my turn, Sekhmet!!"

"Is not! It's still my turn! I haven't died yet!!" 

"Not yet, anyway." Shane was just close enough to Mia that she heard the things she was muttering, none of them complimentary.

"Both of you stop arguing or I will take you outside for MY type of training!" The girls heard a strange woman's voice say. The silence was immediate and complete. Shane was impressed.

"I wonder if she can teach me how to do that?" she asked herself. Nashi shook her head.

"No, you have to be born with that."

"And you were, weren't you?" Shane asked her friend.

"Of course," Nashi said in total confidence. "And I will prove it to you later." The boys around them laughed as they all entered the room. The only other woman in the room that they hadn't met was sitting in one of the chairs. Her midnight blue hair was in a high ponytail and she smiled in a friendly manner as they moved to sit anywhere there was a free space. Two men sat in front of the TV, obviously the two that had been fighting. One had dark blue hair while the other had green hair. The last new person in the room was leaning against the wall, his white hair shining faintly in the light. After a moment of silence, Ryo was the first to talk.

"Guys, this is Nashi and Shane. Shane, Nashi, this is Kayura," the girl nodded in their direction," that is Kale," the blue-haired man grinned at the two pretty girls before turning back to the game, " that's Sekhmet," the green-haired boy was the next to nod a greeting in their general direction, not taking his eyes off the game for a second, " and that's Dais." Dais looked up and met Shane's eyes, a grin curving his lips.

"Shane, don't even think-" She was too late, Shane was already making her way toward Dais. Nashi sighed and hung her head. "Keep an eye on her, please, she may get out of hand." The men looked confused, but Mia and Kayura laughed. Sage, Kento, and Cye's eyes cleared in sudden realization, sending sympathetic looks in Dais's direction.

"Dais can hold his own, I think." Rowen nodded in their direction and Nashi saw a faint blush working its way up Shane's throat. 

"Oh my God! He actually made her blush!" Nashi grinned in sudden evil. "Shane! your_ blushing!!!" _Shane looked at Nashi, murder in her eyes, but Nashi just shrugged. _You did it first._ Shane heard Nashi think to her. Shane almost blushed at that but kept it valiantly at bay.

"Does she do that often?" Shane's attention was taken from Nashi at Dais's question.

"I can't say that she does." She looked thoughtfully back at Dais. "She doesn't because she knows the kind of retaliation that I take," she grinned evilly in anticipation. This was a long running battle between Shane and Nashi, they don't remember who started it, but each was determined to finish it. 

Dais grinned, hoping that they would stay long enough for him to see what the little sprite would do. Dais went to say something to Shane but was interrupted by Ryo calling Shane over.

He was seated with Nashi on the chaise, Rowen was seated in the chair next to her with Cye, Sage and Mia on the couch. Kayura was occupying the other chair, and Kale and Sekhmet were still on the floor in front of the TV Sekhmet had taken advantage of Kales distraction and was quietly playing where he had left off. Kento was sitting on the floor with Kale and Sekhmet, hoping that Sekhmet would forget about the game so he could play.

Shane, followed by Dais, went and sat on the floor by Nashi's feet, and Dais sat as near her as he could get. Shane noticed this with contentment, and schooched over a little closer to him. Nashi sensed her movements and sent her a sharp look. _Stay on your guard, Shane. Yeah he's cute, but you don't know him._

Shane pulled a face at her and thought, _I don't see you keeping away from Rowen._ Nashi frowned, knowing she could say no more or risk detection. 

Ryo cleared his throat and Nashi noticed that every one was staring at her and Shane. She sat up and met Ryo's gaze. "Why did you ask us here, Ryo" She put the question out bluntly and every one looked to him for the answer.

"Who are you?" he cut Nashi off before she could speak. "I know your names, but that doesn't tell me who you are."

They watched as Shane and Nashi shared a look, not knowing that they were communicating.

_Nashi, what should we tell them?_

How about the truth?

THE TRUTH?!? ALL of it?

No, only what we think they should know. Don't worry, I'll take care of it.

Nashi turned back and looked at each of the people in the eye in turn till she had their full attention, even Sekhmet and Kento." You've heard of the Ronin Warriors, right?" The whole room seemed to start a little at that but they kept quiet, letting her continue. 'Well, Shane and I are on a mission. We have to find the Ronins because we know they are the only ones who can stop this evil. We have been searching for months now but to no avail, they seemed to have disappeared."

"What evil?" This was asked by Rowen. "We don't know what the evil is so how can we fight it?"

Nashi studied him for a moment. Narrowing her eyes she contemplated his statement. Her eyes widened and she looked down at Shane. "No." Shane whispered. "Are they...?" Nashi looked around the room a sinking suspicion in her gut.

"Yes, Ladies, you've found us, now go away." Ryo stood up, about to show them to the door.

~*0*~

Authors note - Sailean: OK disclaimer time! We would like to say.... Sianna, tell them what we would like to say....Sia? SIA?!?

Sianna: Okay, okay! Sheesh! We wish we owned the Ronins and all the others, but we only own Shane and Nashi.

Sailean: Is that it? I know which Ronin I'd own!! OHHHH BABBY!!!!!

Sianna: Sailean, stop drooling, will ya?

Sailean: Yes, your oldestness! BUT it IS hard not to over such a fine specimen!

Sianna -_-;; Yeah, whatever... Anyway, we should probably get going. Ja ne, minna!

Sailean: Ja ne and all that ya'll!!


	2. Lazin' About

The Changelings ****

The Changelings

By Sianna and Sailean

Chapter Two: Lazin' About

"Whoa! We're not going anywhere!" Shane dug her heels in and stared Ryo down. She looked over her shoulder at Nashi. "Little help?" she asked as Ryo dragged her.

Nashi stood up, and walked over to Shane and Ryo. She grabbed Shane's other arm. One quick tug and Shane was behind her. Nashi stood tall and faced Ryo. _Wildfire, humph should have known_, she thought. She crossed her arms. "Do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you, Wildfire?" she bit out around her clenched teeth. "Almost eight months. EIGHT MONTHS!!!!" Nashi's temper snapped and she walked right at Ryo. Stopping before him she didn't see Shane duck behind the couch, trying to get everyone else to cover but they wouldn't listen. Shrugging she covered her ears and curled into a little ball. Mean while Nashi was stalking Ryo around the room. "_DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT WE'VE HAD TO GO THROUGH TO FIND YOU, AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO JUST TURN MY BACK ON IT!!! WE WENT THROUGH HELL!! I DIDN'T REALIZE IT WAS TO FIND SOME SNOT NOSED COWARD!!!"_ Nashi finally cornered Ryo in the corner and he looked almost like a deer caught in the headlights. She poked her finger into his chest in a quick jab, and he grabbed his chest in pain._" I THINK THAT SHANE AND I COULD TAKE ON THIS EVIL BEFORE YOU COULD GET FROM BEHIND YOUR MOMS SKIRT TAILS!!! AND WE'D WIN TOO!!"_ She poked her finger at him again but it was caught in a steely grip. Nashi looked up into Kento's eyes. _"WHAT?!?!"_

Kento didn't give an inch. "You want to beat on someone? You think you're so strong you can defeat this evil with your eyes closed? Well why don't we test that theory? You, me, outside, now."

Nashi glared at him. _"LETS GO THEN!!!"_ She marched toward the door, Kento following her.

"You better go and save your friend, Kento's really strong." Cye looked worriedly at Shane.

"Funny, I was gonna say the same thing." She looked around at all of them. "The last time she was this mad, I think was when we demolished that building, well, she did anyway. I don't even remember what made her mad. That's when I first learned to duck and cover." She started to go out the door and looked at the other women, "Aren't you coming?" she asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Mia said with a grin.

"It's about time." was all that Kayura said.

Every one else followed them out, and they spotted Kento and Nashi in the large field. "Oh, no. He is sooooooo dead!" Shane said around a smirk. 

Nashi had her two rapiers in her hands and she had assumed her fighting stance. Across the field, Kento was just standing there watching. He expected it to be an easy fight because he thought she would use her anger, and angry people make mistakes. He was kind of unsettled to see that she was almost deadly calm, staring at him through her star burst eyes. "Well?" She stated. He waited a second more keeping her waiting before he charged her. 

"She's gonna run him through!" Cye shouted and he tried to run onto the field but Shane stopped him.

"She won't hurt him. Well, not permanently anyway." Cye looked distressed and Shane put a hand on his arm. "She won't hurt him, no matter how mad she is. She's not like that."

Nashi deflected Kento's charge by stepping aside at the last minute and bringing the hilts of her rapiers down on the nape of his neck. Kento fell like a sack of potatoes, and he laid a second, stunned, before getting up and rethinking his strategy. He walked toward her slowly, and tried a punch at her face, taking it slow for her benefit. Nashi dodged and grabbed his wrist, twisting it back and turning him around, pulling his wrist high on his back. "Had enough?" She queried, not even out of breath. She had his arm almost to the breaking point but he wouldn't give up, exerting all his strength, he twisted out of her grasp. Turning to face her again, he picked up a large rock in the field. He hurled it at her head, but her rapier whistled out of its sheath and sliced the rock in two, and everyone was astounded at the strength of such thin blades. Kento, fully enraged now, tried to charge again, but as before Nashi dodged it and lifted him over her head and tossed him into the trees. His back slapped into a sturdy oak and they heard its shuddering as Kento fell.

Nashi turned to the wide-eyed spectators, the only one not shocked was Shane. And Shane, knowing how much power Nashi had used went and caught her before she could fall. 

Cye, likewise through off his amazement and went to help Kento up. They all congregated to the middle of the field where Shane was supporting Nashi, and Mia and Kayura slapped Nashi on the back, congratulating her. Nashi smiled weakly, almost fainted and Shane, sensing it, asked if she could borrow a room for a few hours.

Rowen stepped forward and offered his room. By now Nashi couldn't even walk so Rowen bent and picked her up. Nashi protested, of course, but was too weak to do anything. Rowen laid her gently on his bed and right before she fell asleep, Nashi sent a message to Shane.

_Not all men are bad._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nashi slept for only two hours before she woke, her stomach growling for sustenance. She wandered down the stairs and around till she located the kitchen and entered the door.

The refrigerator door was open, but all she saw were a pair of slippers, and two ankles. She watched as Kento straitened, holding a large club sandwich. Nashi went over and carefully slid the top half of the sandwich, a sandwich in its own right, and just as silently left the kitchen. She paused only long enough to see the confusion as he looked for the other half of his sandwich.

After finishing her sandwich right there, she reentered the kitchen as if she'd never been there. Kento didn't even look up to see who was there. Nashi shrugged and went to rifle in the fridge to see what she could cook and found some chicken. She found corn on the cob in one of the pantries along with some potatoes, and got them out. She was searching for the flour when Kento finally looked up.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked coming up behind her. He tried to reach around her and snag something from the counter but she smacked his hand.

"Cooking, and if you don't leave, I'll throw you out myself." Kento knew from experience that she could do it and he left as quick as possible.

Nashi watched him go with a grin, then finally found the flour. She was heating the grease in the pan when Cye came into the kitchen, a worried look on his face. Nashi looked over and smiled reassuringly at him. "Don't worry, I am a first class cook. I took some lessons when I was younger." She grinned at a thought. She leaned over to whisper conspiratorially to him, "Between you and me? _ NEVER _let Shane into the kitchen. The best thing she'll do is blow it up." Nashi carefully placed the chicken in the frying pan and only heard Cye's agonized groan.

"Another one? We have too keep _another one_ out of the kitchen?" he sat heavily in one of the kitchen chairs. "We'll have too put up guards, and they can't be anyone in this house." He put his head in his hands and groaned louder this time.

"Don't worry, Shane knows never to come in, lest she want something broken, and Kento is scared of me. And if there's anyone else, I'll just beat them outta here." Nashi turned back to her chicken. "Would you shuck that corn and peel those potatoes for me?" She called sweetly over her shoulder. Cye looked up and frowned. 

"Why do _I _have to do it?" He asked.

"Because I asked you too." Nashi stated calmly. "Now hurry, they have to be ready before the chicken." Cye sighed and picked up a potato. Sighing again he started to peel it with the knife that Nashi had set out.

Meanwhile in the living room, Shane was having a blast torturing anyone in the room. The only three that managed to stay out of the small-scale battles were Dais, Kayura, and Mia. Shane grinned as she picked up one of the throw pillows from the couch and threw it at Kale. Just as Kale ducked and looked at her triumphantly, another pillow smacked him in the face. Shane ducked behind the couch and peeked over the edge. She just barely drooped her head in time to miss the launched pillow, and Kale heard her giggle in insanity. He didn't know why she was giggling till he looked up and saw Kayura holding the thrown object.

Kale backed up frantically. "I-I didn't mean to, my lady, I swear!! It was Shane's fault!!" He was still backing toward the door, not knowing that Dais blocked his exit. 

Shane heard Kale accuse her and she stood slowly from behind the couch. Stalking him along with Kayura, she grinned evilly when she noticed Dais's position. Shane stopped, knowing that her prey would be trapped, and watch Kayura approach Kale, who was just inches from Dais. Before Kale could make a break for it, he ran into Dais, and Kayura grabbed his arm, holding the pillow high over her head. Just before the pillow thwacked him in the head, his eyes promised retribution at Dais.

Shane was giggling hysterically now, rolling on the floor in her enjoyment. Kayura was still pummeling Kale, so Shane didn't expect the glass of ice water that was dumped on her head. Needless to say, she stopped laughing. Standing up slowly, she found the culprit holding the tall glass. Sekhmet tried to throw it to Ryo before she saw it, but he realized that it was too late. Deciding on the direct approach, he grinned at her.

Wrong thing to do. Shane saw nothing but red as she stealthily approached him. He backed up of course, but she backed him into a chair. He sat down heavily almost begging for his life, when he saw that her gaze had landed on Rowen's glass of ice water. Rowen met her gaze and gave her a little nod and grin. She picked up the glass and looked innocently at Sekhmet. "Should I?" She asked in feigned confusion. She stepped right between his spread legs.

"No, I didn't do anything." Sekhmet said, of course, but Shane wasn't listening. Sekhmet closed his eyes, expecting the cold water to drop on his head, so his snake eyes opened wide when a stead stream if ice flowed down the back of his shirt. Expecting it to be over he looked up and saw she had another glass in her hand. Dais had made a quick dash to the kitchen icebox. Shane grabbed the front of his shirt and slowly pulled it out. She had the ice poised and was about to drop it when a voice from the doorway stopped her.

"Drop it Shane, and I don't mean in his shirt." Shane pouted at Nashi, but was wise enough to back down, knowing she'd get revenge later. Shane put the ice in Nashi's proffered hand.

"Come and eat before it gets cold." Nashi went out the door, followed by the rest. Kayura and Shane held Sekhmet and Kale back in the pretense to apologize, so they knew something was up.

Shane and Kayura came in the kitchen some minutes later. Nashi gave Shane a hard look, but could not see what she had done. She shrugged, knowing that she'd find out eventually.

The supper was a great success, and every one was surpassed to see Nashi and Kento getting along very well. Shane on the other hand had nothing for him but glares and silence. Nashi looked again at her and shook her head. Shane chose to not see it.

~*0*~

Authors note- Sailean: Well we're back! I think its disclaimer time again!

Sianna: Oh no...who gave you sugar? It sure wasn't me!

Sailean: I bought it! *grins in anticipation* Well, aren't you going to disclaim?

Sianna: Yeah, none of the characters you recognize are ours, except Nashi, Shane, and the plot....Right?

Saileaan: Why are you asking me? I know all this, and what does the plot have to do with anything..... OH! No wonder! Dais get out, Sianna doesn't need that distraction right now!

Sianna: *is drooling*

Sailean: *sighs and pushes Dais* GO!NOW!!

Dais: I just wanted to talk to Sianna.

Sailean: Well you should know you can't talk to her because she turns into a pile of drool at the mention of your name.

Sianna: Do not! 

Sailean: That's only because you don't remember your time as drool. *sighs and looks at you* Sorry we are experiencing some drooling difficulties right now...*trying to push Dais out and keep Sianna in* We'll see you at the next disclaimer, Sianna may be able to talk then. Ja ne! 


	3. Secrets Uncovered

The Changelings ****

The Changelings

By Sianna and Sailean

Chapter Three: Secrets Uncovered

Everyone was sitting in the living room in various seats and positions, when Mia looks around. "Where are Kale and Sekhmet?" she asked. She had noticed their absence from diner but hadn't said anything, but now she was getting worried. 

Nashi lifted her head at the question and pierced Shane with a hard look. She only raised an eyebrow, and Shane grinned. Looking over to Kayura she said, "Have you been to the basement lately? I hear there is quite a show." Shane stated around her evil grin.

Kayura appeared to think on it before she nodded, "It _was_ something." She had an evil grin herself.

Everyone in the room but Shane and Kayura jumped up and raced for the basement. Nashi gave Shane one last glare before she followed.

When Nashi reached the basement she heard everyone laughing uproariously, and she heard some grunting from behind gages. She pushed her way to the front, and couldn't help but chuckle herself.

Kale and Sekhmet were tied to the ceiling by a long rope; both wrists tied together, that tied to each other's. They had nothing but their briefs on, and they had been spray painted in flowers and rainbows. Their feet were about a foot from the floor, and they had duck tape wrapped around their heads so it wouldn't come off to easily.

"Get them down." Mia said between gales of laughter. Dais and Cye approached them and untied them.

They all congregated into the living room, and Nashi and Shane look at them before heading toward the door.

"Its getting dark, we'd better leave now to find shelter." Nashi looked to Shane and Shane nodded her head in agreement.

"What do you mean?" Mia stood and followed them, Kayura and the others hot on her heels.

"We have to find a place to sleep and purify it before it gets to dark and They come out." Shane smiled sadly at Mia. "Thank you for letting us stay here for this time, but we must be going." With that she and Nashi turned toward the door, preparing to leave.

"Wait! You can stay here for the night. There's plenty of room." Mia tried to pull them back into the room. Nashi and Shane shrugged at each other before following Mia back into the living room.

"They most certainly can not stay here, Mia!! Are you crazy? We don't even know them, I forbid them to stay." Ryo crossed his arms over his chest in satisfaction, waiting for his will to be done.

Mia glared at Ryo. "If you remember, Ryo, this is _my _house and I will let anyone I choose stay here whether you like it or not." Mia turned back to Nashi and Shane. "Let me show you to your rooms so that you can get a little sleep." Mia took them up and showed them their rooms, and when she got back she punched Ryo in the arm. "You will _never_ treat my guests like that again, understand? And furthermore, if you ever try to dictate who stays in my house and who doesn't, _you_ will be out on the street." Mia turned to the rest of the group. "I think I will retire now as well. Good night, gentlemen, Kayura." Mia turned and marched smartly up the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning found Nashi and Shane up before sunrise in the clearing deep in the wood. It _was _Nashi and Shane, but to anyone looking at them, they wouldn't see them. They would see someone who looked like Nashi but eight inches shorter with a light silver tint to her skin, and wearing a one shoulder strapped short-fringed shirt, and a long fringe skirt.

Shane looked like the Shane we all know and love from her abdomen up, wearing her black strapless halter-top; but down...Well, she was a horse. Her tail was the same color as her hair, and her fur was a light brown, almost like her eyes. Needless to say, she was a centaur.

Nashi was holding her two rapiers, and Shane a long spear, and they were facing each other squarely, having a sparing match. Shane was aiming a kick at Nashi's shins when Nashi heard a rustle in the leaves. Holding her hand up for silence and stillness, she approached the sound.

Before she could do any thing they watched Sage dash across the front lawn to the house. "He's gonna tell, isn't he?" Shane asked Nashi quietly, wishing that they weren't now forced to move on.

"Yes. And you know what that means, we should go get our things and go. Don't worry about changing, they'll know anyway." Nashi, closely followed by Shane, headed for the house; her elvin feet making no sound as her companion's hooves made a loud clopping sound.

As they approached the house they watched every one file out and make a silent line in front of the door. 

"May we get-" Before Shane could finish, Kento was yelling a war cry and charged strait for her. Balancing on her back legs, she kicked Kento back with her front ones. She had pushed softly not wanting to hurt him, and he landed heavily on the ground.

"You better stop him before she hurts him." Nashi addressed the whole group, her body tense and ready for any attack that might come her way. The people just looked at her, still not over the fact that they were demons.

"He wont get hurt, Demon." Ryo said, realizing now why he hadn't liked them.

Nashi straitened a little taller. "I am _not_ a demon. I, and Shane, are mystic, we searched for you so that we could change back into humans, but it looks now as if we will have to fight Mischief on our own." Nashi turned and watched Shane kick Kento once more. By now he had a gash across his forehead and a slash down his biceps, both bleeding profusely. Shane was getting frantic; telling him to back off she didn't want to hurt him she backed up herself. Kento thought she was retreating and charged her again. _End it, Shane_ she heard in her head. Looking worriedly at Nashi she saw the hard look in her eye. As Kento approached, she turned sideways, and brought both her front legs up in a sidekick across his face. Kento fell, this time not getting up.

Shane hung her head, sad that she had had to hurt him like that, and turned to Nashi, who was exiting the house with their stuff. She had quietly slipped in while everyone was watching Shane and Kento. Nashi walked up to Shane reaching up to touch her shoulder lightly.

Giving her her things, Nashi turned and said a silent goodbye to all of them, Shane doing the same. They turned to go.

"Wait!" they turned at the sound of Mia's voice. "You are still my guests, please come inside and talk to us." She smiled kindly at them and Nashi nodded her head. The nine conscious people watched as Shane and Nashi faded back to human form and they all walked into the house, Ryo and Dais carrying Kento.

~*0*~

Authors note- Sailean: Again with the disclaimers! You're probably wishing that we would stop, you know that we do not own the people that you recognize except Shane and Nashi.

Sianna: Why do you keep hurting poor Kento like that, Sai?

Sailean: Well, it makes for a good story, and we will be nicer to him now. Besides he started it both times.

Sianna: *sigh* You know what, I have a date with Dais in five so I'm gonna say Ja Ne now K?

Sailean: *watching her walk off* Well..... that just leaves me but I don't make for good conversation so I guess I have to go now too. Ja Ne!! See ya at the next disclaimer!


End file.
